Laxana Oneshots
by Vilandel
Summary: Sein Vater verliess ihn, ihr Vater wusste nichts von ihr... Beide Sturköpfe, doch beide wollen geliebt werden... Wie Blitz und Karte zusammen passen... (Oneshots zu Laxus & Cana)
1. 10 Dinge über Laxana

**10 Dinge über Laxana**

**1.** Cana will keine Kinder. Nicht weil sie Kinder nicht mag oder Angst hat eine schlechte Mutter zu werden. Sie hat Angst, mehr als neun Monate trocken zu bleiben...

**2.** Um Laxus zu wecken braucht man keinen Kaffee. Man muss ihm nur ins Ohr flüstern, dass sein Team, sein Grossvater oder noch schlimmer seine Mutter an Tür wartet...

**3. **Wenn Makarov fragt, wann er endlich Urenkel bekommt, wechseln Cana und Laxus schnell das Thema. Mit Canas Alkoholsucht könnte es nämlich noch lange dauern...

**4.** Die Wohnung ist ziemlich unordentlich. Zum Glück ist Cana damit einverstanden, ein bisschen den Besen zu schwingen und den Abwasch mindestens einmal pro Woche zu machen. Es muss dabei auch erwähnt werden, dass Laxus wirklich exzellente Überredungsmethoden hat...

**5.** Salberay schläft mit Ohrenstöpsel. Von der ersten Nacht, als Cana endgültig bei Laxus und ihm eingezogen ist, macht er nämlich noch Alpträume...

**6.** Wenn Cana duscht, kommt Laxus auch mit. Da sprüht es Funken im Badezimmer...

**7.** Laxus stört es nicht, dass Cana sich freizügig bekleidet. Er möchte einfach nicht, dass andere sie etwas zu lange begaffen...

**8.** Wenn Cana neue Unterwäsche oder einen neuen Bikini braucht, beauftragt Laxus Salberay meistens drei Grösse zu klein einzukaufen. Das sieht einfach heisser aus...

**9.** Gefährten von Dragonslayer müssen immer eine sichere Methode haben, um ihren Drachen beruhigen zu können. Cana macht es einem Fass Bier und etwas anderem...

**10.** Gildarts hat sich damit abgefunden, dass Cana mit Laxus ausgeht. Er passt einfach ganz gut auf, dass der Blitzdrache sein Baby-Mädchen nicht unglücklich macht...


	2. Vatersegen

**Vatersegen**

Nervös knetete Cana ihre schwitzigen Hände in ihre Oberschenkel. Vor ihr standen zwei S-Rang-Magier, vertieft in einem wütenden Blickduel und sie selber sass zwischen den beiden auf einem Stuhl, während Salberay auf ihrem Schoss sass und seinen Hut nervös anbiss. Zum Glück knabberte er ihn nicht, es wäre sicher nicht lecker. Beide warteten auf das Donnerwetter, das gleich einschlagen würde.

Laxus und Cana hatten nämlich beschlossen Gildarts über ihre Beziehung zu informieren. Was sie schon zu lange hinausgeschoben haben. Natürlich war der Crashmagier nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass sein kleines Baby-Mädchen nun einen Freund hatte. Er hatte Laxus eindringlich gemustert, was dieser nur allzu gern erwiderte, während seine Freundin und sein Kater immer nervöser wurden.

„Du gehst also mit meiner Tochter aus, Dreyar?"

„Problem damit, Clive?"

Magierin und Exceed zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als beide S-Magier schliesslich etwas von sich gegeben haben.

„Sie werden doch nicht hier, jetzt gleich, vor uns, anfangen zu kämpfen, oder?", fragte Salberay Cana beängstigt. So wie er die Freundin seines Partners gerade ansah, liess darauf schliessen, dass er Laxus und Gildarts schon zutraute, sofort anfangen zu kämpfen.

„Keine Angst, ich werde schon vorher dazwischen gehen", lächelte Cana, doch sie war selber nicht gerade beruhigt.

„Wirst du es schaffen, meine Tochter glücklich zu machen?", fragte der Crashmagier, einen gefährlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Das habe ich schon", erwiderte der Blitzdragonslayer im gleichen Tonfall.

„Kannst du sie auch beschützen?", wurde ihm erwidert, mit einer solch gefährlicher Stimme, dass Cana und Salberay eine Gänsehaut erster Luxusklasse bekamen.

„Als Drache beschütze ich immer die Personen, die mir wichtig sind. Meine Gefährtin und mein pelziger Partner kommen allerdings an erster Stelle", erwiderte Laxus. Obwohl den beiden bei seinem Tonfall eiskalt den Rücken runterging, waren sie von seinen Worten trotzdem gerührt.

„Bedenkst du, dass wenn du Cana Schmerzen jeglicher Art zufügen würdest, ich dich umbringen werde."

„Falls das passiert, lass ich dich mich töten."

„Gut, dann habt ihr meinen Segen."

Drei entgeisterte Augenpaare starrten den älteren Magier an. Dieser jedoch grinste verlegen und rieb sich am Hinterkopf.

„Naja, schliesslich ist es Cana die entscheidet, mit wem sie ausgeht, sie ist ja volljährig. Da haben wir wohl eine gemeinsame Schwäche, was Laxus? Ausserdem, einen Dragonslayer als Schwiegersohn zu haben ist auch nicht gerade schlecht."

„Das heisst, wir haben deinen Segen?", fragte Cana euphorisch. Dabei klammerte sie Salberay so fest, dass er beinah keine Luft mehr bekam. Jetzt sehnte er sich ganz fest nach Laxus sicherer Schulter.

„Als ob ihr das noch brauchen würdet. Na los, zur Feier zahle ich euch eine Runde."

Laxus schlang einen Arm um Canas Schulter, wobei er gleichzeitig seinen Exceed aus dem Würgegriff seiner Freundin rettete und ihn auf seine Schulter setzte, während Gildarts seinen Arm um die Taille seiner Tochter legte. Gemeinsam ging die Vierer-Gruppe zur Theke, um einiges in sich einsaufen zu lassen. Doch ihre Sauferei würde wohl wieder in eine Gildenprügelei enden. So war das halt in Fairy Tail.


End file.
